Before He Cheats
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Elina Dulce, known as Bubblina Gumdrop, is drinking her sorrows in beer, an unusual event. A cute bartender wants to know why.


**Alright, let me get straight to the point: I don't own Wreck It Ralph, Barry Bubblestein belongs to himself, Jerry Berry belongs to JarrettSoon, I only own Bubblina and Jacob. Enjoy the story.**

**Warning: This is a little different than my usual sweet stories. Contains language, certain themes, and, well, yea. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>On the corner of Canselter street sat a small bar. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a small place down the street to get a beer and some food, maybe hang out with some friends. It wasn't crazy busy, but it was popular enough to remain in business. However, on this cold, November Friday night, the only customer in there was Elina Dulce, nicknamed Bubblina Gumdrop for her love of bubblegum and gumdrops. Everyone in town was addicted to some kind of candy or sweet.<p>

Bubblina, who was more commonly called Bubbles than her usual nickname, was currently slumped at the bar counter. Her usual bubbly smile was replaced with the most saddest and depressing frown no one would thought would be on her. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her eyes and onto the beer-soaked counter, a pink strand of hair in her view. Normally, she would smirk at the sight of it, for it was a sign of her little rebellious phase she had gone through when she was a teen.

But not tonight. No, tonight, she was going to drink away her sorrows. She rolled her eyes at how easily she could get through the door. Samuel, known as Swizzle, was a terrible bouncer, letting a 20 year old woman into the bar without question. Had it been another person as the bouncer, her brother, Barry, would have been called. She did _not _need him to know about this.

She was about to lift the bottle of beer she had in her hand to her lips, when it was gently pulled from her. Looking up, she saw it was the bartender who had been serving her all night. He was pretty handsome, tan skin, black hair, yea, he was cute. He was merely wearing a dark blue t-shirt and some jeans, but it suited him. A name tag was clipped on him, reading the name _Jerry. _

Bubblina sat up. Despite that bottle being her third one, she could hold her liquor, surprisingly. That probably surprised this Jerry guy when she wasn't slurring her words. "Why did you take my beer?"

Jerry was a little taken back. Call him a little stereotypical, but most girls he knew would be drunk by the time they finished their first bottle. This woman had almost three bottles and she was still standing strong. He was a little interested. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Well, I wanted to talk to you, and it would be a lot easier if-"

"If I wasn't drunk like you thought I was. No, unlike most girls, I can handle a few drinks. Besides, that dumb fruit stuff tastes disgusting." It also reminded her of a certain blonde bimbo, but she didn't say it. She merely held out her hand, glaring when Jerry shook his head. "Fine, what do you wanna talk about?"

Jerry smiled. He had seen how the girl acted all night, and he wasn't going to lie, it made a little worried. She just looked so upset, and he had never seen her before. He had been a bartender at that place for nearly almost two years now, he knew a depressed person when he saw one. And this girl was depressed. "What's got you so upset?"

"That's what you wanna talk about? You don't even know me."

"I know when someone needs some help. But, if you say so." Bubbles smiled, expecting him to leave. So when he held out his hand and introduced himself, everything became clear. This was Jerry Berry, the Berry coming from his small addiction to berry-flavored gummies, and he was the caring big-brother figure of the town. He helped anyone in distress, and he rarely got mad. That's why he became a bartender, he helped people in their depression. Okay, maybe she should tell him what happened. Besides, a small guilt ate at her, and she would like to get it out.

"Well, my name is Bubbles-" She didn't get to finish as Jerry's eyes bugged out, "You're Bubblina Gumdrop?! But you're the youngest in our generation, and you're only 20! Why are you drinking?!"

A glare shut him up as Bubblina spoke, "I'm going to tell you if you just shut up. Now, you know how I was dating Jacob Dempsey?" A nod made her continue. "Well, I always had a few suspicions about him. And I found out tonight. He's been cheating on me."

Jerry shifted. Being a bartender, he heard quite a bit of news here and there. He had known about Jacob cheating on sweet and innocent Bubblina, but he tried to stay out of it. It wasn't really any of his business. But, yes, he did now.

Jacob Dempsey was a handsome fellow. He had brown hair and brown eyes hat made any girl swoon. His tan skin and bulky muscles made them cling to him, and he had a voice smoother than any chocolate out there. Of course, he was a complete asshole, since he was cocky, arrogant, and cared more about his looks, but he did treat Bubblina decently. When he wanted to. In his spare time, he slept with any girl he deemed 'hot'. He disgusted Jerry, especially since Bubblina didn't know. Well, if he was correct, than he knew what was about to be said.

"Well, we were suppose to go on a date tonight, since it's our two year anniversary. But, he called me and said he was gonna have to cancel. Something about his dad being sick and how he was gonna be gone for a couple of days. Unfortunately, I believed him. So, I was crying for a little while until one of my best friends said we should go out. I agreed, anything to get my mind off how I would miss my anniversary. I almost wish I didn't agree to go. We went to a club where there was a party, and no, I didn't drink any alcohol." She gave a 'duh' look as Jerry nodded with relief. He couldn't explain why, but the idea of this particular girl getting drunk and hurt scared him. "So, I was walking around until I see Taffyta Muttonfudge. You know her, doesn't she flirt with you?"

Taffeta Muttonfudge, who was nicknamed Taffyta, was the town tramp. She was a total fake, and a homewrecker, and every girl in town knew it. She practically bleached her hair until it was nearly a white color, which was obvious since she had dark brown eyelashes, she had plastic surgery to give her a bigger size, and she was so skinny, it looked like she wore an extra small corset every day since she was born. Yea, Bubblina wasn't too fond of her.

Jerry wasn't either. He thought she was fake too, and she always revealed too much skin whenever she came to _Tappers, _the bar he worked at. She constantly tried to seduce him into bed, but, being the honest man he was, he always refused. He wasn't like Swizzle, who had slept with nearly every girl in town. He wasn't a virgin, but he could at least count how many girls he had slept with on one hand.

Jerry scowled at the thought of her, before motioning for Bubblina to continue. "I thought so. Well, I scowled too, until I saw who she was making out with. Jacob. My now ex-boyfriend." Tears appeared, but she blinked them back, refusing to feel hurt by that bastard. "I didn;t confront him. He didn't even notice me. But I did get my revenge." She swiped back the beer bottle, which Jerry had stupidly put on the counter and took a sip, smirking. Okay, maybe the alcohol did do a little something to her.

Jerry raised an eyebrow, "I almost don't wanna know. So, if you didn't confront him, what is he doing now?"

Bubblina rolled her eyes, "From what the bartenders told me, probably teaching the little skank he cheated on me with how to play billiards. He did the same thing to me. Or, he's watching her singing on stage, but we all know that Rottonfudge can't sing."

Jerry smirked, "Did you know that Taffyta can't drink whiskey? If she does, she gets _incredibly _drunk. And I mean, she can't even stand, drunk!"

Bubblina laughed. She didn't know that. "Is that why she always gets that Strawberry Cocktail of hers?" A confirming nod from Jerry. "I'd give anything to see that."

Jerry chuckled, before remembering something. "Hey, so how did you get your revenge?"

Bubblina took another sip of her beer, "Oh, I trashed his car." Jerry froze. Jacob loved one thing, and that was his 1999 Ferrari 360 Modena. Bubblina didn't get what the big deal is, she preferred her old Chevy truck, but he loved it more than he loved her. One time, a small scratch got on his car, and Jacob literally hunted down the person who did it. They were never seen in town again.

Jerry gulped, "Bubblina, what did you do to it?"

She spoke so calmly, it was as if nothing scared her. "Oh, I smashed all the windows and headlights with my brother's old baseball bat. I carry a pocket knife 'round with me, so I put a big gash in all four of his special edition tires. My car keys were great for making scratches. I even wrote the word 'asshole' with it on one side. And because the windows were smashed, I got into who his car. 'Elina' is now carved into the leather of his passenger seat." Another sip of beer and smirk. Jerry gulped, "Bubbles, aren't you afraid that he's going to hurt you? He really loves that car."

Bubblina set her now empty beer bottle onto the counter. She leaned forward and used her hands to prop her head up. A smirk, more devious than the other ones, was on her. "Do you not know who my brother is? I would be feeling afraid for Jacob; Barry doesn't even know about what he did to me yet." Before Jerry could answer, Bubblina stood up. "Well, it was nice talking with you, Jerry. We should hang out sometime." She handed him a slip of paper. "I just hope the next girl Jacob meets is a little luckier. But trust me, I can guarantee that the next girl, will not be me. Tell him that next time you see him." And with that, she walked out the door.

Jerry looked at the slip of paper. Ten digits were on it, along with the words 'call me' and winky face. yea, the next girl Jacob cheats on will not be Bubblina. Because Jerry has decided, right there and then, that Bubblina is going to already be taken by the time Jacob comes around again. Jerry smirked. His friends always told him, if you want to get the job done right, you gotta do it yourself. Yea, he better be Bubblina's boyfriend soon. Maybe to rub it in Dempsey's face, and maybe because Bubbles really made him interested...

* * *

><p>Jacob smirked as he walked into the garage parking area. That blonde girl, Taffyta, was <em>really <em>good in bed. Plus, he lied to his girlfriend, so he could get away with fooling around for a few more days? Bubblina actually believed his dad was sick? Pfft! As if! What a blonde...

He twirled his keys on his finger, his eyes closed, but he stopped when he heard something crunch under his foot. Looking down, he saw it was glass. A lot of it. Fearing the worst, he slowly looked up, and nearly screamed at what he saw. His Ferrari was in ruins. Any bit of glass that was on the car was completely shattered, and he saw some of it in the leather. The left headlight was smashed too, the right one fallen out on the ground. The new paint job he had gotten was ruined, scratch marks on every area on the car. He could even make out a not too kind word on it, not that it didn't describe him accurately.

Carefully making his way to the car, he noticed a familiar name scratched into the designer leather. Growling deeply, he cursed into the empty garage. Suddenly, he got a whiff of something... Bubblina's favorite bubblegum perfume.

He looked around, trying to locate the girl who did this, but instead only found a note sprayed with the scent. Reading it, he trembled in both rage and shock.

_Happy Anniversary, Jacob. Hope you had a good time between the sheets with Rottonfudge. Yea, I know, you're really not as slick as you think. Hope you don't mind, but I did a little 'redecorating' to your car. Doesn't it look better now? Love, your ex-girlfriend Elina "Bubbles" Dulce 3_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. This is based off one of my favorite songs, "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. (Yea, I am country girl, I love country music.)<strong>

**Did you guys know that Jacob means proud and Dempsey means deceiving? Thank you JarrettSoon for helping me with the name. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review so I know what to improve on in my writing. Pweety pwease? *puppy eyes***


End file.
